


Hell Hath No Fury

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, I’m sorry :(, Niki is pissed lol, can be read as either platonic or romantic, lots of yelling, no fluff here, oh boy Niki time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned”Niki finds out about Wilbur’s plans, and she does not take kindly to them
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> You know full well I was listening to Burn from Hamilton while I wrote this.
> 
> This is real short because I have a pretty long fic coming up and I’ve been working on that for ages
> 
> Also PLEASE DON’T SHIP CREATORS WHO HAVE SAID THAT THEY’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT

It is late in Pogtopia, the sun having set hours ago. Tubbo and Tommy are snoring softly in Tommy’s room (the blonde had refused to let Tubbo sleep alone, which he claimed to be because his friend would get scared and come wake him up anyway, but anyone could see in the way that Tommy desperately held on to Tubbo that he was shaken from the events earlier that night. It was clear that the idea of leaving Tubbo alone, especially anywhere near Technoblade after the Festival, made him worry). Techno is farming potatoes, as he typically does, even late at night, locked inside the room specifically dedicated to farming. 

And Wilbur is alone. Alone with his guilt and his anger and the festering feeling of wrongness inside him. At least, Wilbur thinks he’s alone, until a quiet sound behind him sends him turning around to shout at Tommy, only for him to see Niki. He’s expecting her usual sweet smile, her welcoming hugs and comforting voice, but he is met with a cold, frozen stare.

“Niki?” He asks, wondering whether she’s okay  
“Will.” She says, coldly.  
“Are you...alright?” Will tried to come closer, and he so desperately wants to tell her how he missed her when she was still in Manburg, but something in her eyes is wrong. So very wrong. 

“I am slow to anger, Wilbur Soot, but you have succeeded in making me lose my temper.” There’s a strange calmness in her voice, and yet a lingering sense of dread that seeps into Wilbur’s pores as he looks at her eyes. Her voice may be calm, calmer than it was when she was screaming and shouting at Schlatt all those weeks ago, but this is worse. There is a fire in her eyes that Will has never seen.  
“Do you know how much I trusted you?”, She continues, “I would have given my life for you, in hindsight I see how foolish that was of me. Because now I know, you would have let me die. Just like that.” 

He wants to apologize, to explain himself and to tell her that he loves her and that he didn’t want to hurt her, but the words don’t come to him. He tries to reach out for her, in hopes that she’ll somehow know what he wants to tell her, but she recoils from his touch

“Don’t take another step in my direction. I know I can’t be trusted around you.” She laughs coldly, a humorless sound. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do. You think you can just...just talk your way back into my arms! Do you think I’ll let you get away with this? I’ll just let you kill your friends? Destroy the home that we built?”

“Niki...Please- I’m..I-I’m sorry...” Wilbur says weakly, cradling blindly for words to explain himself and coming up empty handed. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Will. You even got the children involved! You know full well that they’re too young for this! How dare you bring them into this!” Her anger finally explodes out of her, the hellfire in her eyes being released at full force in her words, shoving Wilbur away from her as she  
shouts at him. 

Wilbur is stunned at first. He had never seen Niki this angry. Even when he and Tommy were banished, Niki didn’t act like this, she cried and then when she stopped crying, she simply waited for him. He is struck with guilt then, he had just left her behind. For a moment, there is silence, still flickering with the memory of Niki’s outburst. Wilbur wants desperately to say something, anything but even as he is about to, Niki speaks before he has a chance to say anything.

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative. I refuse to be a part of your story, Will. And I’m taking the boys, you won’t be able to hurt them ever again. You can go insane here. Alone.” She says simply, voice dripping with remnants of her rage, her tone so venomous that Wilbur is taken aback.

She turns away from him, and somehow he knows this is the last of her he will see. He follows her to Tommy’s room, watches her gently wake the boys up, all traces of her anger gone as if it had never been there in the first place. Will watches as she tells them, gently, that they’re going away for a bit. He watches as she helps them climb groggily out of bed and gather their things, watches her lead them out of the room. The boys are confused, but they follow her, because well, she’s Niki. They trust her. She sweeps past Wilbur confidently, the boys trailing after her

He follows them up to the exit, unable to really say anything, to defend himself or beg her to stay or tell her that he’s sorry. She sends Tommy and Tubbo outside before she leaves, giving Will a final look.

For a moment there is a flicker of uncertainty, of worry in her eyes as she glances at him, and then it’s gone, replaced by coldness. 

“I hope that you burn.” She whispers, and then she’s gone. Wilbur is alone.

He goes back down to the ravine, practically in a daze. He’s dimly aware that he’s not really alone. Techno is still there, but everything that made Pogtopia a home, instead of just a cold empty cave, is gone. 

Gone are the conspiratorial whispers, punctuated by giggling from Tommy’s room. Gone is the sweet scent of Niki’s baking. Gone are the days of Wilbur having a family.

He is hit with an overwhelming sense of regret then, and before he knows it, there are tears landing on the cold stone floors of the Ravine. He lost them. He lost the people he had fought so hard to protect. The people he had built his nation for. He stays there, alone.

God, he’s lonely.


End file.
